Drabbles: Avatar
by The One And Only Lobster
Summary: This is where I put all of my Avatar inspired drabbles. Contains various characters, ships, genres, ratings, etc. Chapter Seventeen, Proper Decorum: Ursa tries and fails to teach her children about proper decorum.
1. Guy Talk

A note on my drabbles! As of 22 December 2008 I am replacing the content in chapter one. I am moving each drabble from that chapter (that I can still stand to look at) into its own chapter. That means the content from the original chapter one is now contained in chapters one and two. The old two is now three. And now we return you to your regularly scheduled collection.

* * *

**Title: **Guy Talk**  
Rating: **T**  
Character/Pairing: **Sokka, Zuko**  
Spoilers: **For _The Boiling Rock_.**  
Author's Note: **Yeah, this was an early drabble of mine, and it's total crack but lots of fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Guy Talk

After half an hour of silence, Sokka leaned against the basket of the war balloon and asked, mock casually, "So, this Mai girl. Have you guys ever…?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. Wary and slightly defensive, he said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know what they say about Fire Nation sex," Sokka answered.

"No, I don't, actually. Please, enlighten me," Zuko said.

"Well, they say, 'Once you go Fire, it's your only desire.'"

Zuko snorted.

After a minute, trying (and failing) to sound nonchalant, Sokka asked, "So, is it true?"

Zuko smirked at him, an expression Sokka hadn't realized he was capable of. "Yeah," he said.


	2. After

**Title: **After**  
Rating: **K**  
Character/Pairing: **Azula**  
Spoilers: **For _The Boiling Rock_.**  
Author's Note: **This was written _aaages_ before the finale, and I think she got off more easily here. But I don't cringe when I read it, so it stays! Yay. Enjoy. :)

* * *

After

In the end, she settles down, spending days lying on her back, staring at the ceiling of the cell, muttering, muttering. The guards catch snatches of it, "Betrayal... both fools... out of nowhere... should have seen it coming..." and wonder idly at what it means. They prefer her like this, though. When she is aware, _that_ is the time for them to worry.


	3. Peach Juice

**Title:** Peach Juice**  
Rating:** K**  
Character/Pairing:** Mai, Ty Lee**  
Spoilers:** None.**  
Author's Note: **This came about as I ate a peach, using a knife to carve it up. The end result? A sticky Lobster. Um, I think here the girls are eight and nine, or nine and ten. Also, thanks to Rawles for the beta! :D

* * *

Peach Juice

Mai looked all over for Ty Lee, finally finding her under a tree in the courtyard, cross-legged in the warm grass. She appeared to be eating something. As Mai grew nearer, she could see that it was a peach. Actually, drawing closer, several peaches, as there were at least three more in her lap. Ty Lee looked up at her, large eyes questioning.

"Ty Lee? I'm missing one of my knives. Have you seen--?"

A small glint of sunlight against pink fabric caught her eye. Mai's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why did you take my knife?"

Ty Lee, her mouth full of peach, merely made an indistinct noise and shrugged as she handed the small, sharp piece of metal to her friend.

"Ugh! It's all sticky!"

Ty Lee swallowed, then said cheerfully, "Yeah, it makes a really great peach cutter, because you keep it so sharp! My hands and arms are sticky from the peach juice, see?"

She held up her hands and Mai backed away hastily. Shrugging again, Ty Lee giggled, eyes sparkling, and licked the fingers of one hand. Then she reached into her lap with that same hand and grabbed a peach.

"Want one?" she offered.

"No, I don't _want_ one. Sometimes you can be so--"

"I'm sorry I took your knife, Mai," Ty Lee said suddenly, cutting in. Then, "Are you sure about the peach?"

"Yes, I am sure about the peach."

"OK."

Ty Lee happily took a big bite out of it, juice running all down her chin and dripping onto her clothes.

Sighing, Mai turned and went to clean the peach juice off her knife. Afterwords, she decided, she would come back with more peaches-- and a knife from the kitchens.


	4. For the Moment

**Title: **For the Moment**  
Rating: **K**  
Character/Pairing:** Azula, Ty Lee**  
Spoilers: **For finale.**  
Author's Note: **May eventually be expanded into a longer fic.**  
Warnings: **Fem-slash if you squint, unbeta'd.**  
Summary: **Azula takes the very first step toward healing.

* * *

For the Moment

The first sensation Azula becomes aware of, weeks later, is of a soft hand brushing her hair, gently working through the tangles and smoothing it into place. The feel of it makes her nervous, and she wants to attack, to lash out--_that anybody should touch her hair, how dare they? and Mother said_--but somehow the warmth of the hand and the sound of quiet humming comforts and soothes her, and she relaxes instead.

Soon the brushing ceases--somehow she doesn't seem to have the right amount of hair anymore; _where has it gone, all shorn off_--and she turns to see who is behind her. The face seems familiar and yet not familiar, and Azula finds herself annoyed. _There should be more pink_, she thinks inexplicably. _Green is a stupid color_.

She almost scowls, but the unfamiliar familiar face is smiling so hopefully that she cannot help but smile back instead. _What has happened to me? _she wonders idly. But for the moment, there is only now, and now is good, and so she decides not to worry about it.


	5. Smile, or, Not Yet

**Title: **Smile, or, Not Yet**  
Rating: **K**  
Character/Pairing: **Toph/Sokka**  
Spoilers: **None.**  
Author's Note: **My first official, exactly-100-words drabble! I feel so accomplished. Anyway, I think they're older here, but not by a whole lot.**  
Warnings: **Unbeta'd.**  
Summary: **Toph and Sokka have a fight when something Sokka says is a bit too insightful.

* * *

Smile, or, Not Yet

Feeling that he had finally proven his point beyond all dispute, Sokka grinned smugly.

"Wipe that idiotic grin off your face, stupid," Toph told him diplomatically, "or I'll wipe it off for you."

"How can you even tell I'm smiling, Toph?" Sokka asked, the grin still evident in his tone of voice.

_I always know when you're smiling_, Toph thought, but didn't say aloud. Voicing something like _that_ would never do, especially now.

Instead, she punched him. In a few seconds, he was rubbing his sore arm, complaining, his grin gone, and they were back to where they always were.


	6. Worship

**Title: **Worship**  
Rating: **T**  
Character/Pairing: **Azula/Ty Lee**  
Spoilers: **None.**  
Author's Note: **This one is exactly a drabble and a half, or 150 words. It was partially inspired by some very NSFW fanart on LJ.**  
Warnings: **Sexual themes, unbeta'd. Also fem-slash, if the pairing didn't give it away.**  
Summary: **Ty Lee was never particularly religious.

* * *

Worship

Ty Lee was never particularly religious. She had grown up hearing stories of the spirits, of course--who didn't?--and if asked, she would say she guessed they were true (_no one ever asked_). But there were many who said a spirit or spirits had created the world and watched over it, judging human affairs, and that she wasn't sure she could believe. She could never quite believe in something she couldn't see.

There was the matter of the auras, of course. But those she could see with perfect clarity, reds and blues and yellows and violets and greens. She saw them the way other people noticed hair or eye color. They were plain as day to her, and the disbelief of everybody else didn't bother her at all.

Ty Lee was never particularly religious, but Azula let her worship (_with mouth and fingers; whispers and soft moans_) at her temple anyway.


	7. Living Love

**Title: **Living Love**  
Rating: **G**  
Character/Pairing: **Sokka, (Sokka/Yue)**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Author's Note: **For 31_days: Jan. 8th, "ghost in the morning moon." Note that I did not say who his wife is on purpose. Also, this too long to be a real drabble, but I don't have any other place to put it, so it goes in here.**  
Warnings:** Unbeta'd.**  
Summary:** A much older Sokka takes some time to reflect early one autumn morning.

* * *

Living Love

He wakes to a sharp twinge in his leg; the old war injury has been paining him lately. After rubbing at it for a moment, he decides to get up and try to walk it off. Careful not to disturb his still sleeping wife, he quietly gets out of bed and leaves the small room.

After looking for a quick snack in the kitchen, he heads out the front door and into the chilly air of the early autumn morning. Light fog clings in low places and the leaves are just starting to turn, a sight he has never gotten used to after growing up amongst ice and snow. The sun is just rising.

As he turns to admire the newly colorful leaves, he catches sight of the setting moon and is suddenly transported decades back in time, to before he had grandchildren, before he married, before his leg ached with the change of the seasons and when his hair and beard were still solidly brown. Back to when he had never seen the autumn leaves, to the time of his first love among the ice palaces and canals of the North Pole.

She was otherworldly, even when the only world she inhabited was this one, and he still loves her. Even after all these years, he still loves her. He will always love her. But he has lived a long life and understands now that a love frozen in time is nothing compared to a breathing love, a love that grows and changes and strengthens over time.

He still loves her, but she has not slept beside him most of his life, did not help him raise four children and numerous grandchildren and nieces and nephews. She was not beside him as he grew old. She watches, but cannot participate. She lights the world, but no longer lights his life.

As the moon slides below the horizon, he goes inside to wake his living wife to the new day.


	8. Love Conquers All

**Title: **Love Conquers All**  
Rating: **G**  
Character/Pairing:** Ty Lee/Azula**  
Spoilers:** For The Boiling Rock, if anyone still cares.**  
Author's Note: **For 31_days: Jan. 24th, "oh how could anyone not love your cold black heart? " This one is exactly 100 words.**  
Warnings:** Unbeta'd, sort of. (And fem-slash, natch!)**  
Summary:** Ty Lee's loyalty never wavered.

* * *

Love Conquers All

Ty Lee's loyalty never wavered, not once, not even in that instant when, torn between two unthinkable options, she seemed, above all else, to be a betrayer.

Not even when she was led away in chains, imprisoned for treason, expecting never to see the light of day again, the threat of execution hanging over her head, did she for one moment betray Azula.

She is more like Mai than anyone will ever realize, and it is because of this that her loyalty to Azula has never faltered: she is loyal simply because she loves Azula more than she fears her.


	9. Origins

**Title: **Origins**  
Rating: **G**  
Character/Pairing:** Azula, Zuko**  
Spoilers:** For the finale**  
Author's Note: **For 31_days: 8 March: "and crazy is the forecast all week." Another one that's exactly 100 words. :D Thank you to the lovely and talented JoJoDancer for the beta!  
**Warnings: **None**  
Summary:** She has no family, and wants no family.

* * *

Origins

The man who visits often tells her he is her brother, but she knows he's lying. She doesn't have any family, she tells him, and she doesn't want any. When the man asks her why, she tells him that family always betrays you in the end. Family can't be trusted.

Where does she come from, without any family, he asks. She was born of the sun, of the dragons, she replies; she knows this because of the burning deep inside her, a constant ache.

The man looks away, and she can't read the expression on his face as he leaves.


	10. Blood in Her Eyes

**Title: ** Blood in Her Eyes**  
Rating: **K**  
Character/Pairing:** Azula, Zuko**  
Spoilers:** For episode 112, "The Storm."**  
Author's Note: **For 31_days: 13 April: "the confusion of mind you dub honor." Title is from "Fake Palindromes." It's another that's too long to call a drabble, but too short to post on its own. Thank you to the lovely and talented JoJoDancer for the beta!  
**Warnings: **None**  
Summary:** Azula pays Zuko a brief visit after his Agni Kai.

* * *

Blood in Her Eyes

Azula strides along the empty corridor to the room in which Zuko rests. She isn't sure she's allowed to be there; her father has ignored him since he was dragged out of the stadium and the servants have been instructed to ignore him as well, but not being allowed somewhere has never stopped her before.

She reaches the door and looks inside. Iroh, for once, is nowhere to be seen. He's been keeping vigil over his nephew, but at the moment he has gone to get some tea. Azula knew he'd have to get it himself, with no servants nearby to get it for him, and is glad she timed it so well. Nobody will notice her brief visit.

She studies her brother. Supposedly, the physician has managed to save his eye and Zuko sleeps the only way he can sleep since the Agni Kai - he's been given a sedative. The pain would otherwise be too much. Half his face is bandaged, but Azula knows when they come off - if she ever sees him again after they do, that is - his face will be scarred almost beyond recognition. She allows a brief smile, imagining, then looks back at him.

Azula has always called him "dum-dum," but she had no idea he would be so stupid as to talk out of turn at a war meeting. And why? To save a couple of recruits, people he didn't know and never would know, for such a stupid reason as _honor_.

_And just look where your honor got you, Zuzu_, she thinks with a slight sneer. _Was it really worth it? Banished, sent on a wild rabbit-goose chase? _

With any luck he'll spend the next fifty years searching, or perhaps fall prey to an Earth Kingdom ambush. She realises she doesn't really care, as long as she doesn't have to see him again.

She turns and leaves, one less obstacle in her way.


	11. The Usual Way

**Title: ** The Usual Way**  
Rating: **K+**  
Character/Pairing:** Sokka, Toph (Tokka if you squint)**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Author's Note: **Written for 31_days, 30 June: "L'esprit d'escalier." If you don't know what that is, look it up. ;) A bit long to post in here, but yet again too short to post on its own. Thank you to the wonderful JoJoDancer for the beta!  
**Warnings: **None**  
Summary:** Toph and Sokka settle an argument the way they usually do.

* * *

The Usual Way

_Every time, this happens every single time_, Sokka fumed to himself as he stomped through the streets of Ba Sing Se.

In the five years since he had met Toph, he had never won an argument against her. No matter what he said, she was always ready with a retort, and one that was ten times better than anything he could come up with.

In the end, he was always reduced to grumbling incoherently as he sharpened his boomerang, or distractedly practicing with his sword, or, as now, stomping past unsuspecting bystanders, darkly muttering all the things he _could've_ said.

He rounded a corner quickly, almost knocking several scrolls out of the arms of a university student, and suddenly, out of nowhere, there was Toph, standing in front of him. The university student glared at him for a few seconds before heading on his way.

"What you are you doing here?" he asked, so surprised at Toph's sudden appearance that he forgot for the moment that he was mad at her.

"I was looking for you. Not that you were hard to find. I could feel your footsteps halfway across the city."

"Oh," he said. Then, suspiciously, "Why?"

"I thought we could get a drink." She grinned. "And maybe I could help you come up with some better comebacks."

For about half a second, he thought about this, and came to the conclusion that he wasn't really mad at her anymore, just annoyed at himself for, once again, coming up with a great comeback five minutes too late.

"Actually," he said, starting to grin himself, "I've thought of a few good ones on my own. I'll share them with you if you buy the first round."

"Deal," Toph said, and, settling their argument in the usual way, they headed off together to buy each other drinks.


	12. Growing Old Together

**Title: **Growing Old Together**  
Rating: **K**  
Character/Pairing:** Toph/Sokka**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Author's Note: **Written for 31_days, 12 July: "if I didn't know you, I'd rather not know." I happen to have a great love for couples that are no longer newlyweds being sweet. Also, JoJoDancer made me post it (and also beta'd it).  
**Warnings: **I will tell you now this is far and away the fluffiest thing I have ever written. You have been warned.**  
Summary:** Late at night, Sokka reflects.

* * *

Growing Old Together

Sokka gazed at his sleeping wife, still and curled beside him in the dark. Her breath made steady, rhythmic, warm puffs against his arm.

Toph had always been small, but during the day her loud voice and constant movement always made her seem much bigger than she really was – even now, in middle age, a few grey hairs starting to appear among the inky black ones. At night, though, still and curled up against him, Sokka remembered how tiny she really was. They had been married for many happy years; all but their youngest was grown and moved out, but even after all this time the contrast could still take him by surprise, as now. He thought about how lucky he had been, to marry this woman and share in her life.

Toph stirred. "What's up, lover boy?" she asked sleepily. "Is it morning?"

"No," Sokka replied quietly. "Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing up, then? Staring at my face? That's kind of creepy, you know," she mumbled.

"Just thinking," Sokka said, but Toph was already asleep again.

He could feel himself starting to join her, and as he dropped off to sleep, he reflected that, if he could have lived another life, he didn't want to know about it. It would never have been this nice.


	13. Vigilance

**Title: **Vigilance**  
Rating: **K+**  
Character/Pairing:** Ty Lee/Azula**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Author's Note: **Written for nick_girlslash's Femmeslash Fanmix, to the theme of Fiona Apple's Shadowboxer. (Ty Lee might come across as a bit conniving here – I blame it on Fiona Apple's sexy voice – but I think it's more just that Ty Lee understands the rules by which her life is governed, and plays by them. Well, mostly.) Thank you to JoJoDancer for the beta.  
**Warnings: **Er, femmeslash?**  
Summary:** Ty Lee is a shadowboxer.

* * *

Vigilance

Ty Lee had learned to quickly read every expression on Azula's face. Unwatched, that gaze could swiftly turn her from confidante to plaything, reduce her to tears instead of allow her in on secrets and plans. As a child, she had been the best among their peers at staying out of Azula's line of both figurative and literal fire, even surpassing Mai, who had often been distracted by Zuko at critical moments.

As they grew older, though Ty Lee could never guess what Azula would do next, she became more and more familiar with every expression in Azula's repertoire, every sneer, every smirk, every catlike grin. Very rarely was she privy to an entirely new expression on the princess's face, some new spark in those golden eyes. So the surprised – but not displeased – look Azula gave Ty Lee the first time she kissed her made the kiss that much sweeter.


	14. Broken

**Title: ** Broken**  
Rating: **K+**  
Character/Pairing:** Azula/Ty Lee**  
Spoilers:** For the finale.**  
Author's Note: **Written for 31_days, 5 September, "burn the length and breadth of sky." Exactly 100 words again, yay!  
**Warnings: **None**  
Summary:** Everything is wrong and Azula knows it.

* * *

Broken

_It's broken_, she thinks, _everything's broken, it's all ruined all come crashing down, ashes to ashes and dust to dust_. She knows it's broken and she's locked away, and the knowing is worse than anything else except her utter inability to change the facts and all she can do is rage and scream and set fire to it all, burn it all down until it's equal with her, broken and ruined too.

But then the calming, loving presence of the acrobat is there, embracing her, soft lips against her own, and she thinks maybe not everything is broken after all.


	15. Swapping Your Blood With Formaldehyde

**Title: **Swapping Your Blood With Formaldehyde**  
Rating: **K+**  
Character/Pairing: **Azula, Ty Lee, Kyoshi Warriors**  
Spoilers:** For Appa's Lost Days through The Earth King.**  
Author's Note: **For 31_days: 20 September: "appealing to emotions I simply do not have". Title is from the song "Fake Palindromes." At 300 words, it's another that's too long to be called a drabble but too short for its own post.**  
Warnings:** None.**  
Summary:** The defeated Kyoshi Warriors are no longer worth Azula's time.

* * *

Swapping Your Blood With Formaldehyde

When it became apparent that they'd lost – chi blocked, tied up and stripped to their underclothes, leader unconscious – then, and only then did the Kyoshi Warriors attempt to plead for mercy, to be spared, and for the safety of their leader.

Ignoring their pleas, Azula bent down and checked the ties binding Suki's wrists to her ankles. Mai glanced over at them briefly, rolling her eyes, then went back to collecting her various knives from where they'd landed. Ty Lee, sorting through the pile of clothes for three outfits that would do, didn't notice them at all.

"I found some I think will work, Azula," Ty Lee said, holding up three of the distinctive costumes cobbled together from several. "The bust in this one might have to be let out a bit for you, but I think I can do that."

"Hey, you can't ruin our uniforms," one of the bound Warriors protested. "They have sacred meaning! You can't just go and _alter_ them!"

"Yeah," another chimed in. "Each one is made individually for a specific girl!"

At this, Azula finally deigned to glance over at them, and the Warriors quieted.

"Ty Lee," she said, voice icy.

"Yes, Azula?"

"I'm tired of listening to this. Shut them up, but don't hurt them. Prisoners of war can be... useful."

"Okay," Ty Lee agreed cheerfully, and she flipped over to where the Warriors were bound together. They all regarded her silently, anger burning in their eyes.

"Sorry about this," Ty Lee said, and with a few quick jabs, they slumped, seemingly asleep.

"Done," she announced, and Azula nodded approval.

"Now," the princess said, standing up from beside the fallen leader, "let's try on our new outfits."


	16. Hide and Seek

**Title: **Hide and Seek**  
Rating: **K**  
Character/Pairing: **Ty Lee/Azula**  
Spoilers:** None**  
Author's Note: **For 31_days: 19 October: "Hide-and-seek among the tea flowers."**  
Warnings:** None.**  
Summary:** When they play hide and seek, nobody can ever find Ty Lee except Azula.

* * *

Hide and Seek

Every time her mother brought her over, she would say, "Now play nicely with the princess, Ty Lee." Ty Lee knew this was code for, "Let Azula win every game, so she doesn't get mad at you and so we don't lose the favor you bring us."

Today, the game is hide and seek. Ty Lee is the best at it; she always has been, climbing to unlikely heights or wedging herself into impossible places. Nobody can ever find her when she plays hide and seek.

Nobody except Azula, that is. This isn't because Azula is exceptionally good at the game – she's not, really – but because Ty Lee chooses to be found. A wardrobe door left ajar, an eye peeking through a crack, a not-quite-stifled giggle; these are the clues she leaves for the princess, not because her mother told her to (in fact, she always forgets the advice a moment after it is given), but because Ty Lee wants to be found by Azula. Her mother's approval means almost nothing to her, while Azula's means everything, and so, every time they play, she happily lets Azula find her.


	17. Proper Decorum

**Title: **Proper Decorum**  
Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Character/Pairing:** Ursa, Zuko, Azula  
**Author's Note:** Naked people _are_ funny. Oh, also something about Ursa not always sucking at being a mom.  
**Warnings:** Naked toddlers!  
**Summary:** Ursa tries and fails to teach her children about proper decorum.

* * *

Proper Decorum

Princess Ursa was chasing her two wayward children through the Palace. In their wake, she encountered shocked dignitaries and rumpled servants.

_Great_, she thought, _Ozai and the Firelord are just going to love hearing about this one_.

She turned a corner and there they were in front of her - two toddlers running completely naked down the Palace corridors, yelling and laughing and absolutely heedless of the disturbance they were causing.

Ursa couldn't help it. She almost laughed.

_No, not funny_, she reminded herself. _Bad manners. Very bad decorum. Can't even smile_. She fixed on a stern face and easily caught up with two sets of chubby legs, scooping up her son and daughter, one in each arm.

"And just what do you two think you're doing?" she asked rhetorically. At two and four, they probably weren't thinking much beyond being silly.

Luckily, their bedrooms were nearby. She grabbed some clothes for each of them and set Azula and Zuko down in front of her.

"That was very wrong," she said sternly, looking them each in the eye. "We don't go running naked through the Palace." Inside, she was trying very hard not to laugh.

Zuko looked like he was about to cry. He didn't want to get in trouble. He pointed to Azula, sitting on the floor next to him as Ursa dressed him. "It was her idea!"

"Was it?" Ursa asked, turning to look at her daughter. She nodded and giggled, shrieking baby laughs, rolling on the floor. She couldn't seem to stop giggling.

Finished dressing Zuko, she pulled Azula to her feet and began dressing her. "Why?"

"Naked is funny!" Azula said, and began to giggle again.

_Well_, Ursa thought, _I can't exactly argue with that_.


End file.
